Just So You Know
by ReiMori
Summary: Zero just wants Yuki to know he loves her but Yuki thinks he's gay and Kaname's in the way! What will happen when Zero finally confesses his love to Yuki? A songfic of Zero x Yuki with the song "Just So You Know" by Jesse McCartney.


**dreamgirl: Tonight, we shall feast!!! *insert evil laughter here* I FINALLY got my laptop back, so I'll be updating like crazy now. Anyway, this is my first VK fanfic and my first heterosexual fanfic (I think) so please go easy on me. ^O^**

**disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, never have, never will. If I did, Kaname would f**k off and leave Zeki alone!! And "Just So You Know" belongs to Jesse McCartney.**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

**_Just So You Know_**

**_I shouldn't love you but I want to_**

**_I just can't turn away_**

**_I shouldn't see you but I can't move_**

**_I can't look away (Repeat 2x)_**

Zero was tired of everything; the school, being a vampire hunter, being a vampire, the damn Pureblood Prince, and Yuki. He was tired of being weak because of Yuki. Yuki was his weakness. He knew it was forbidden to love her; she had her eyes on Kaname. But for some odd reason, he could never avoid gazing at the young, beautiful and naïve prefect. She was like a drug that had him numbed every time she passed by him. Yes, a very powerful and addicting drug.

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

_**'Cause I don't know**_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

He had gone the whole day without being near Yuki, and the one moment he sees her, his body becomes rigid yet aroused. Zero runs to his room and locks himself in for the rest of the day, which is where he is now. No matter how many tablets he takes, or how many times he jerks off, Yuki can only satiate him. Her blood and body is the only thing he needs. But he can't have what he desires most because it would ruin the close relationship they had now. But, God, he can't even pretend he feels nothing because he does! Loving Yuki was the first feeling he had, since his parents died; the only feeling he can't deny.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's takin' control**_

_**Of me and I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go**_

_**Of you but I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

There's a knock on his door, "Zero? Zero, are you okay? You suddenly ran out of the room that it had me worried". Good God, it was Yuki. He reluctantly got off his bed and opened the door for his love. As Yuki walked in, she didn't ask Zero if he was okay anymore. She just went on to tell Zero about her love troubles and asked for advice on winning Kaname's heart. Personally, Zero believed that Yuki thought he was gay. But he had no idea where she might've gotten THAT idea. There was no way in HELL he'd be gay…he had Yuki after all.

_**It's getting' hard to be around you**_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_**Do you want me to hide the feelings**_

_**And look the other way?**_

As he listened to his love speak of someone else, it angered him to know that his rival was winning her heart. He couldn't let Kaname win no matter what. But the Prince of Purebloods was an obstacle himself because he knew Zero was in love with Yuki. And he was set out to steal Zero's love just for the sake of winning. Lord knows Zero has tried countless times to rid himself of the feeling he had for his fellow prefect, but he found it more stressful being without Yuki than being with her. He began thinking if he should just hide his feelings and ignore his instincts rather than dealing with what would happen if he chose to follow said instincts. But, again, that didn't work. The control Yuki had over him was too strong and too painfully enticing.

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

_**'Cause I don't know**_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

"Helloooo? Earth to Zero", Yuki waved a hand in front of the vampire hunter's face. Said hunter snapped out of his trance, "Oh, sorry. I just have a lot on my mind". Yuki looked concerned, "Boy troubles?" If Zero had been drinking water, Yuki would've been covered in it. "WHAT?????" Zero's theory had been right. He sighed, "Look, I'm not gay, got it? I was thinking about how the girl I like is a complete dumbass". Yuki blushed with embarrassment but took note of his words, "What girl?" Zero mentally kicked himself, "Uh, a girl. Um…from…from this online dating thing! Yeah, that's right". "Really? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing. Anyway, why did you say she was stupid?" She asked changing the cuss words. "Well, um, 'cause she likes another guy. You see, it's a…a group of people who meet other people within the group. So, this girl likes some bastard but I like her. Make sense?" Zero tried to sound convincing, and apparently, Yuki bought it.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's takin' control**_

_**Of me and I can't sit help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go**_

_**Of you but I don't want to**_

_**I just gotta say it before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

They went back and forth with advice for each other. Yuki told Zero what girls like and such and told him to not give up and fight for the one he loved. If only the poor girl knew that she was actually the one Zero was referring to. And Zero let Yuki know what would be the perfect gift for Kaname…a gay porn magazine. Yuki didn't find this funny and slapped Zero on the arm. "I'm not stupid and it's not funny so stop laughing! I was serious with you, so be serious back. Why won't you help me?" she pleaded. Zero was so tired (again) of listening to Yuki talk only of her beloved Kaname that he wanted to make a statement, bit it kind of came out wrong. "Because I don't like him", he put simply. "And WHY don't you like him? He's my crush, you have no say and---" Yuki didn't get to finish because Zero had pushed her down and held her hand above her head. He leaned in close; close enough to kiss her, "Because I like you, Yuki".

_**This emptiness is killin' me**_

_**And I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long**_

_**Lookin' back I realize it was always there**_

_**Just never spoken**_

_**I'm waitin' here**_

_**Been waitin' here**_

And here Zero was, all alone in his Godforsaken room with his hurting balls. After he confessed, Yuki kicked him and yelled at him for teasing her and for playing with her emotions (or so she thought he was). He wondered what came over him, but then he remembered the fact that the girl he liked was making jealous. He felt empty, as though he had been rejected (because he was). His chest hurt like something was breaking. He wondered why he waited until not to let his feelings be known. He wished he had saved himself before he was in too deep. He thought of the good and bad times he had with Yuki and wondered if she ever felt the same. And then it hit him. Maybe, just maybe, she felt the same way. Maybe she was torn by two loves and wanted to make sure Zero wasn't gay (which he was still pissed about). But that was just hopeful thinking. God, did he love her.

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's takin' control**_

_**Of me and I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go**_

_**Of you but I don't want to**_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know, just so you know**_

Several days had passed and neither Zero nor Yuki had spoken to each other. He knew this was going to happen, which was why he was leaving the academy today. He had enough of heartbreak and wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw the damn vampire with girl he loved. He wrote up a letter to Yuki, wishing her luck on her love and apologizing for scaring her but not for confessing. He told her everything he felt and left out nothing. He grabbed his bags and prepared to drop-off the letter at Yuki's dorm. To his surprise, her door was open, so he let himself in just to leave the letter on her desk. But as he was leaving, a familiar face showed up. It was Yuki, and she was crying. They did not say nor did anything but stare at each other. Until Yuki ran into Zero and toppled him over unto her bed. She held him close, so he responded and lovingly hugged her. "Oh, Zero! I missed you, so very much". He still said nothing, afraid of what would come next. Yuki went on, "He rejected me. Kaname rejected me. He said he loved me but couldn't accept me because my love for him was half-hearted. And he said he already had someone else he loved as well. After I realized I didn't truly love him, I became sad over the fact that I had lost you". To this, Zero began to tear and held Yuki closer. "Yuki, just so you know, I've always loved you and I still do…with all my being". He kisses her with all he's got and she gladly reciprocates. After many moments, they stop to catch their breaths. "I love you too, Zero". The room was filled with love and the smell of sex as the next day approached. The first thing Yuki asked was, "Zero, I'm the girl you were talking about, right?" Zero blushed but said nothing. "Tee hee, I'm happy now!" She squealed.

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best to let go**_

_**Of you but I don't want to**_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know, just so you know**_

Zero and Yuki were out doing their jobs as prefects when they heard noises coming from the empty Night Class classroom. As they opened the door, they see Kaname and a certain blond by the name of Aidou engaged in a lewd act. No one was going to say anything, but apparently, Zero didn't get the memo. "Ah ha! I knew it! He's gay, the Prince of Darkness is GAY!!! Yes, I'm right. Ha ha ha, I'm right", Zero yelled like a manic while pointing a finger at the naked couple. Yuki sighed and dragged Zero out of the room as to give them privacy. "You're such an asshole", she said. Zero, too happy and surprised to have noticed Yuki swearing, was too limp to stand on his own. Not only did he get the girl of his dreams, but also the guy he hated most was gay (just as he predicted). _'BANZAI!!!' _He thought to himself. Life was pure bliss.

* * *

**dreamgirl: Muahhahahahaha!! I'm evil aren't I? I bet none of you guessed the ending, although I WAS dropping heavy hints. Believe it or not, I hate Kaname x Yuki, but I absolutely LOVE Kaname x Aidou, just because I'm messed up like that. Please review, it makes me happy! ^_^**


End file.
